The present invention relates to an extrusion blow-molded squeezable tube-shaped container for packaging food, cosmetic or other products, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a novel one-piece plastic tube-shaped container having a dispensing opening. The present invention also relates to a unique method for making a one-piece plastic tube-shaped container utilizing extrusion blow molding techniques.
Various products, such as beverages, are sold to consumers in flexible plastic pouches. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,941,642 issued to Darmstadter, 5,884,758 issued to Sigouin et al., 5,860,743 issued to Larkin et al., 5,782,344 issued to Edwards et al., 5,350,240 and 5,018,646 issued to Billman et al., 4,806,021 issued to Koudstaal et al., and 5,937,617 issued to Yeager disclose flexible squeezable pouch containers for fluid or viscous food products. Most of the disclosed pouches require the use of a straw and are free standing on an end thereof in an upright position. All of the disclosed pouches are made from sheet material which is folded at one end and fused together along remaining confronting edges.
Another similar type of container typically utilized for packaging personal care or cosmetic products, such as toothpaste and lotions, is squeezable tube-shaped containers having a tubular body with one end heat-sealed along a straight line seam. For instance, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,632,951 issued to Smith, 3,197,532 issued to Maass, 5,908,124 issued to Klauke et al. and 5,213,235 issued to Miranda which disclose the use of blow molding techniques for forming tube-shaped containers. In addition, the Klauke patent discloses the formation of an integral twist-off closure to eliminate the need for providing a separately manufactured closure. Also see U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,542 which discloses a method of making an extrusion blow molded container with an integral removable closure and U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,136 which discloses a squeeze bottle having dual openings.
Another method for making a container for packaging a fluid, such as a carbonated beverage, is disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,529,108 and 4,619,797 issued to Chlystun. The method includes blow molding a container body with an open end and a closed end. The closed end, as formed, includes an outwardly extending dome having an integral and retractable dispensing spout and a re-sealable closure therefor. Before filling through the open end, the outwardly extending dome and spout are inverted into the container body below an outer peripheral standing ring, and preferably, a protective foil is bonded to the standing ring to protect and prevent contamination of the dome and spout. After filling, the open end is secured to a separately manufactured disc-shaped base.
Although the above referenced squeezable pouch, tube-shaped and other containers and methods for their manufacture may function satisfactorily for their intended purposes, there is a need for a novel squeezable plastic tube-shaped container which has a cost-effective one-piece construction and which can be utilized to efficiently package liquid products such as juice and other beverages, viscous products such as yogurt, applesauce, pudding, lotions, and hand soaps, and solid products such as small bead-shaped pieces of candy or the like. Preferably, the container should have a closed end providing a dispensing opening and a filling end which is sealed with a seam after filling. The tube-shaped container should be capable of being free standing on its dispensing end and should be flexible to permit dispensing of its contents by squeezing of its sidewall. In addition, when the container contents are food or drink, the dispensing end should be protected from contamination and/or unrecognizable tampering before ultimate consumer purchase and use. Finally, the container should be made of a minimum of plastic, should be readily recyclable, and should be capable of being manufactured in a cost effective manner.
With the foregoing in mind, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a novel method of manufacturing a tube-shaped container having a one-piece construction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a squeezable tube-shaped container capable of providing a cost effective package for a variety of different products including juices, milk, yogurt, pudding, sauces, lotions, hand soaps, gels, bead-shaped objects, candy and the like.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a squeezable tube-shaped container having a uniquely configured dispensing end which provides a surface for supporting the container in a free standing upright position, which can be readily protected from contamination and unrecognizable tampering, and which provides a unique manner of dispensing contents.
More specifically, the present invention provides a method of making a plastic squeezable tube-shaped container in which a plastic intermediate body is extrusion blow molded in a blow mold. The intermediate body has a flexible tubular sidewall with a standing ring located at a first end closed by an integrally formed end wall that, as blow molded, projects outwardly from the first end of the sidewall. A removable tab is simultaneously molded integral with the end wall in the blow mold during blow molding of the intermediate body, or alternatively, the end wall is blown with an upstanding finish capable of being sealed with a separately manufactured cap. After extrusion blow molding the body, the end wall is inverted about the standing ring so that the end wall extends entirely within the sidewall below a plane extending through the standing ring. An opposite end of the sidewall of the intermediate body is trimmed to form a filling opening, and after the end wall is inverted, the intermediate body is filled. Thereafter, the open end is sealed with a seam to create a filled squeezable plastic tube-shaped container. In use, the tab, or cap, is removed from the end wall to create a dispensing opening in the filled squeezable plastic tube-shaped container.
Preferably, the method includes the formation of a live hinge between the standing ring and the end wall such that the end wall snaps from an inverted position to an outwardly projecting position when the flexible sidewall of the filled plastic squeezable tube-shaped container is squeezed to enable ready access and removal of the integrally formed tab, or separately formed cap, and ready dispensing through the dispensing opening.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an intermediate article for use in forming a squeezable plastic tube-shaped container is provided. The article includes a flexible plastic extrusion blow molded tubular sidewall having a dispensing end and an open end. The dispensing end has a peripheral standing ring and includes an arcuate dome-shaped end wall. The end wall hinges relative to the standing ring from an as-formed outwardly projecting position to an inverted position in which the dome-shaped end wall extends within the sidewall below a plane extending through the standing ring. A compression molded tab projects outwardly from the end wall and is removable from the dome-shaped end wall to create a dispensing opening in the squeezable plastic tube-shaped container. Alternatively, the end wall has an upstanding finish which provides a dispensing opening and which is sealed with a separately manufactured cap. The tab, or cap, is positioned within the sidewall below a plane extending through the standing ring when the end wall is in the inverted position.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a squeezable plastic tube-shaped container is provided with a flexible plastic extrusion blow molded sidewall having a dispensing end defined by a peripheral circular standing ring and an opposite filling end sealed closed with a seam. An end wall is blow molded integrally with the sidewall, extends from the standing ring, and closes the dispensing end of the container. The end wall is positionable in a storage position in which the end wall is concave and extends inwardly within the sidewall completely below a plane extending through the standing ring. A twist-off tab, or cap receiving finish projects outwardly from the end wall and is located between the end wall and the plane extending through the standing ring when the end wall is in the storage position. The twist-off tab, or cap, is removable from the end wall for creating a dispensing opening in the squeezable plastic tube-shaped container.
Preferably, the container has a live hinge between the standing ring and the end wall to enable the end wall to snap outwardly from the dispensing end of the sidewall and extend in a substantially convex shape above the plane extending through the standing ring when the flexible sidewall is squeezed. This enables ready access and removal of the twist-off tab, or cap, and ready dispensing through the dispensing opening created by removal of the twist-off tab, or cap.